Spin-Off
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Cosas. Cosas que han pasado, cosas que podrían haber pasado, y cosas que nunca pasaron ni pasarán. Recopilación de todas estas cosas en capítulos independientes donde los protagonistas de Lazos de Sangre son mis conejillos de indias. Aquí podréis conocer un poco más a la segunda generación, aunque sea en situaciones improbables, imposibles e irreales. Pasen y lean.
1. Días que es mejor no salir de casa

**¡Bienvenidos a esta...! ¡COSA! Esta cosa, sí...**

**A veces, mi jodida y perturbada cabeza sufre ataques en los que dejo de ser yo para ser alguien más extraña y enferma, y se dedica a escribir y publicar estas cosas. Si eres valiente puedes pasar, si no, te recomiendo que abandones.**

**Empezaré con un capítulo más _light_, porque hay de todo en este refrito de cosas. Porque no tiene otro nombre: COSA.**

**Marcaré junto al nombre del capítulo +18 para que cuando vayáis a seleccionar el capítulo deseado sepáis qué clase de contenido hay, para que los más sensibles o de gustos diferentes puedan evitar leerlo y disfruten, si lo desean, de las cosas (otra vez las cosas) _lights._**

* * *

**Días que es mejor no salir de casa**

-¡Me aburro!-Canturreó Ryan, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá.

-Ryan, no seas así.-Se quejó su madre.

-No me obliguéis a esto.-Se quejó.

-Sabes que a tu padre le cuesta leer si no lleva dibujos.-Masculló su madre, por lo bajo, mirando de reojo al hombre con el que se había casado.-Haz un esfuerzo.

Una vez por semana hacían sesiones de lectura, porque ellos dos querían que el resto de la familia descubriese la magia de los libros, y la semana siguiente, padre e hija les mostraban los placeres de la comedia absurda de la que tanto disfrutaban. Era una actividad que hacían para pasar más tiempo juntos, y mostrar interés por los _hobbys_ de los demás. Pero Ryan odiaba la lectura con dibujo, era lenta, simple e infantil. Él necesitaba una lectura completa, sin imágenes, que todo fuesen letras negras sobre páginas blancas. Ese día no había aguantado más y explotó, porque ya había leído tres libros de esos mientras su padre se divertía con las fotos del su primer cuento para niños. Ryan esperó a que terminasen y entre risas y aburrimiento decidió salir a la calle. Allí vio a un extraño chico, parado en la acera frente a su puerta, mirando un reloj.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Qué tarde!-Exclamó. Por instinto Ryan miró su propio reloj, y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Tarde?-Pronunció en voz alta.

El chico pelirrojo de ojos azules lo observó. Ryan se fijó en él: vestía camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, con pantalones grises muy elegantes. Una pajarita roja adornaba su cuello y un llamativo reloj de bolsillo pendía de una dorada cadena hasta su mano. No le preocupó su curiosa vestimenta si no que el muchacho tenía unas blancas orejas de conejo en la cabeza.

De pronto el chico salió corriendo a una velocidad de vértigo. Ryan salió de su asombro antes de lo que esperaba y algo le hizo correr tras él.

-¡Eh, Wallace! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde llegas tarde?

Ryan siempre había sido curioso, pero se preguntó a sí mismo desde cuando era tan impertinente. Corría tras el chico, y le costaba alcanzarlo, pero no desistió. Vio al pelirrojo correr hacia una cueva cerca del mar, desde donde se veía un lateral de la torre T. Conocía esa cueva, y no entendía por qué se había metido allí. Pensó que debía avisarle de lo que encontraría allí abajo y se decidió a entrar. La oscuridad se iba haciendo más negra hasta el punto en que no veía nada, y encendió la pequeña luz de su reloj de pulsera para ver algo, pero solo vio roca. De pronto recordó que hacía casi un año que la cueva se había hundido con el dentro y se preguntó quién se habría molestado en abrirse paso para encontrar un libro viejo de magia negra. El chico llegó al fondo de la cueva y, para su sorpresa, una luz blanca se veía al fondo. Era otra salida a algún punto de la ciudad. Quizá habían fabricado un atajo y él no se había enterado. Corrió hacia la salida para no perder a Wallace de vista, y vio un bosque que no recordaba que hubiese estado nunca en Jump City. ¿Habría encontrado un camino secreto hacia otra ciudad? Vio pisadas y las siguió hacia el interior de la arbolada, sin titubear.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Estás aquí!

-Porque no estás allí.

-Ni allá.

-Si no aquí.

-¿Eh?-Se extrañó, mirando en derredor.

De entre los árboles aparecieron dos mellizos, cogidos de las manos. Se completaban las frases o respondían entre los dos a las preguntas. Vestían casi igual: él llevaba una camisa amarilla, con pantalones y pajarita rojos y zapatos negros. Ella llevaba un vestido amarillo, medias rojas y zapatos también negros. Sobre su cabeza lucía un bonito lazo rojo. Eran los mellizos Stone.

-Que si estuvieras allí

-no estarías aquí.-Completó el hermano.

-Eso ya lo había averiguado yo.-Dijo con sorna.

-TweedleDee-comenzó ella

-y TweedleDum solo quieren ayudar.-Se quejó él, terminando la frase.

-No creo que podáis ayudarme ahora.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron al unísono.

-Estoy buscando a un chico con orejas de conejo. Dudo que le hayáis visto.

-¡Se fue por allí!-Respondieron, y cada uno señaló en la dirección opuesta al otro, cruzando sus brazos en el centro.

-¡Yo tengo razón!

-¡No! ¡Yo la tengo!

Comenzaron a discutir, y cuando uno de ellos señalaba una nueva dirección diciendo tener razón, al mismo tiempo el otro señalaba en la dirección opuesta, como si estuviesen programados. Eran muy parecidos por fuera, a excepción de algunas cosas muy pequeñas, pero eran contrarios el uno al otro.

-Sabía que no podríais ayudarme.-Suspiró y continuó caminando entre los árboles, perdiéndose en la espesura verde que cada vez se volvía más oscura, y llegó a pensar que estaba anocheciendo.

-Pero si casi ni son las seis.-Se quejó, mirando una vez más el reloj, extrañado.- ¿Y Ahora como vuelvo a casa?-Se preguntó, pensando que se había ido sin avisar y ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba.

-Solo tienes que preguntar.-Dijo una voz.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?-Se asustó y se preparó para usar sus poderes si era necesario.

-Yo, pues aquí solo estamos tú y yo.-Ryan observó hacia unas ramas, y allí había un curioso gato verde atigrado.

-¿Puedes hablar?

-¿Y tú?

-Claro. Pero tú eres un gato.

-Una gata. Y eso no significa que no pueda hablar.

-Bueno, has dicho que si quería volver a casa solo tenía que preguntar.

-Lo he dicho.-Afirmó.

-Bien, ¿cómo vuelvo a casa?

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

-¡Pero has dicho…!

-Solo tienes que preguntar, pero no a mí.-Rio.-Yo solo soy un gato, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces, ¿a quién debo preguntar?

-A alguien que conozca tu casa.

-Yo sé dónde está mi casa, solo quier-

-¡Pregúntate a ti mismo!

-¡Quiero que alguien me diga cómo salir de aquí!-Soltó, dando una patada al suelo como un niño pequeño.

-Deberás preguntar a la gente de la zona.

-Aquí no hay nadie. Has dicho que estábamos solos.

-Pero más adelante hay una fiesta. Ellos deben saber algo.

Ryan observó en la dirección que la pata felina de su interlocutor apuntaba, y como si hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo, un camino marcado por farolillos de colores conducía a una especie de jardín vallado, del cual procedía animada música.

-¡Gracias!-Ryan volvió a mirar a la gata verde.-Has sido d- la gata ya no estaba, solo podía ver su sonrisa y el eco de su voz antes de que esta desapareciese también.

-¡De nada!

Ryan observó la oscuridad en la que el gato había desaparecido, y bastante inquieto se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino: la fiesta.

Siguió el sendero, y le parecía muy raro no haberlo visto antes. Llegó frente al semimuro de piedra que rodeaba el jardín, con una enorme mesa que empezaba donde él estaba. Al fondo le costaba distinguir algo, la mesa parecía no tener fin. Le parecía no escuchar voces, pues había muchísimas tazas distintas, teteras, cucharillas y dulces. Caminó bordeando la mesa se acercó con cautela. Había niebla en el ambiente, y una vez que alcanzó la nube descubrió que no era niebla, sino vapor que salía de más teteras. Allí distinguió dos siluetas y se atrevió a dirigirse a ellas.

-Disculpad.-Comenzó, aguzando la vista para distinguir algo, mientras se acercaba.

-¡Vaya! Alguien nuevo.-Dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-Preguntó entonces una voz femenina.

Ryan pudo ver a un chico pelirrojo de extraños ojos azules y piel tostada. También tenía orejas de conejo, pero eran de color marrón. La chica junto a él tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro, con un mechón rojo. Sobre su cabeza reposaba un enorme sombrero verde. Ryan los observó como si fuesen lo más raro que había visto nunca, y eso que era lo más normal que había encontrado hasta ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Podéis decirme cómo salir de aquí?

-¡Claro! Por la puerta.-Respondió ella, con una mirada llena de locura.

-¡No puedes irte! La fiesta acaba de empezar.-Anunció el chico de las orejas de conejo.

-¿Qué fiesta?-Se extrañó, porque allí no había nadie más para celebrar una fiesta.

Una alegre música comenzó a sonar y los otros dos comenzaron a cantar, felicitándose el uno al otro.

-¿Es vuestro cumpleaños?

-¡Qué bobada!-Se carcajeó ella.-Es nuestro NO cumpleaños.

-¿No cumpleaños?

-¿Por qué vamos a esperar trescientos sesenta y cinco días para celebrar un día cuando podemos celebrar todos los días?-Inquirió el pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde me he metido?-Se compadeció de sí mismo, pensando que no debía haber salido de casa nunca.

-¿Hoy también es tu no cumpleaños?-Preguntó la chica, sirviendo tanto té en una taza que Ryan pensó que se desbordaría, pero no cayó ni una gota, y seguía saliendo té mientras Ryan pensaba la respuesta.

-Eh… Sí, supongo.-Respondió.-La chica observó la taza de té y la lanzó por los aires, bebiendo directamente de la tetera.

-¡Genial! Podemos celebrar tu no cumpleaños también.-Se alegró el más joven.

-La verdad es que tengo un poco de prisa.

-Normal, joven. Mira qué hora es.-Dijo una nueva voz. Era el primer chico pelirrojo que Ryan había visto.

-¡El conejo blan-! ¡El chico de orejas blancas!-Se asombró Ryan, y se levantó de la silla para correr tras él, que le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¡Vuelve cuando quieras!-Se despidió la chica.

-Mañana también celebraremos nuestros no cumpleaños.-Le recordó el chico pelirrojo.

-Era muy mono.-Le comentó la morena, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo, y continuó vertiendo té en el azucarero.

-¡Espera!-Lo llamó Ryan, pero Wallace seguía corriendo mucho.

-Un poco de calma.-Pidió otro chico con el pelo teñido de azul, que descansaba acostado sobre una hamaca, a la sombra de un árbol, mientras fumaba cachimba.

¿Fumaba cachimba?

-¡No puedo! ¡Es muy tarde!

-¿Conoces el refrán: vísteme despacio que tengo prisa?-Preguntó.

-¡Eso díselo a él!-Se quejó Ryan de que todo el mundo se dirigiese a él.- Además, tu eres malísimo con el refranero.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Voy a perder al chico de las orejas.

-¿Tú no tienes orejas?-Inquirió.

-Sí claro.

-Entonces no pierdes a nadie. Tú eres un chico con orejas. Eres un chico, ¿verdad?

-¡El de las orejas blancas!-Señaló.

-Ah, claro. Siempre llega tarde.-Comentó, dando una honda calada a la manguera. El olor a manzana invadió a Ryan y estuvo a punto de quedarse allí y que todo le diese igual, pero era curioso por naturaleza.

-¡Tengo que irme!

-Ten cuidado, no por más madrugar, amanece más temprano.-Recitó.

Ryan rodó los ojos y continuó corriendo para encontrar a Wallace. Pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho poco después, pues corrió tan deprisa que no vio dónde pisaba, y cayó en un negro abismo que parecía no tener fin. Pudo escuchar una conocida voz de mujer que lo llamada por su nombre, cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Ryan!-Lo zarandeó una mano.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, nervioso, mirando a todos lados.

Estaba acostado en el sofá, como hacía apenas unas horas, y no entendía bien cómo ese abismo enorme podía haberle llevado a su sofá. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. ¿Estaba babeando?

-Te has dormido.-Explicó su madre.-Estabas muy aburrido y te has tumbado en el sofá.

-Ah.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Ya hemos terminado por hoy. ¿Quieres salir a la calle?

-Creo que hoy me apetece quedarme en casa.-Comentó, y se sentó junto a su padre con un libro nuevo, para leer juntos.

* * *

**Me parecía divertido hacerle un guiño a Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, porque lo considero una parte muy importante de las vidas de casi todo el mundo, en la infancia, y es además una obra muy reconocida y muy interesante.**

**Supongo que Ryan no es la Alicia que esperabais, pero así ha sido y así se lo hemos contado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. La curiosidad mató al gato (18)

**ABSTENERSE SENSIBLES.**

**En la lista de capítulos ya se avisa de que el contenido podría no ser apto para menores de edad o personas sensibles. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.**

**ESTO es un claro ejemplo de lo que digo en el summary del fic: una de esas cosas que nunca pasaron ni pasarán; pero sencillamente me inspiré y lo escribí, y me apetece subirlo, para que a quien le pueda gustar lo disfrute. Si empiezas a leer y la historia toma un rumbo que no te agrada, no tiene sentido que sigas con la lectura. Es simple: abandónala, o serás el único responsable de llevarte un mal sabor de boca.**

**Ahora os dejo disfrutar de la lectura, valientes xD**

* * *

**La curiosidad mató al gato**

Una tarde más en la guarida de los Nuevos Titans, como ellos mismos se apodaban. El edificio en ruinas que ocupaban seguía igual de desaliñado y desordenado que siempre. Habían tenido la suerte de que llevaba poco tiempo deshabitado y aún quedaban muebles en el interior, así que estaban medianamente acomodados; pero el exterior daba bastante pena, porque lo habían llenado de grafitis, y las puertas estaban tapiadas con ladrillos desnudos, para evitar la intrusión de los sintecho. La puerta improvisada que había fabricado Naomi daba el pego, y parecía una simple pared de ladrillo tapiando una entrada más, y podían entrar y salir sin apenas ser vistos, pues la entrada caía justo debajo de un puente de hormigón, por dónde circulaba un tren bastante ruidoso. Galfore acababa de levantar un sofá en el aire, sin apenas esfuerzo y, con ayuda de Balemm y Crow, habían sacado el tresillo y los cojines al exterior, para darles una buena limpieza. Naomi se moría de asco solo de pensar que pudiese haber algún bicho, y como Crow no estaba de acuerdo en exterminarlos, Héctor se encargaba de la desinfección de muebles. Después de varias horas adecentando un piso entero para disponer de otra planta más cómoda en la que dormir (ya era la última que iban a adecentar) Balemm dio una palmada para llamar su atención.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicos!-Felicitó.- Podéis descansar por hoy.

-¿Podemos salir?-Inquirió Naomi.

-Sí. Ya sabéis: colaos en el hotel más caro de la ciudad y daos una ducha rápida.

-Sigo sin entender porqué en el más caro.

-Porque pueden permitirse mejor el gasto de agua que vais a hacer, y no podéis salvar la ciudad oliendo así.-Bromeó él.

Entre conversaciones banales salieron de allí, y cogieron sus mochilas con algo de ropa limpia y dinero para ir a una lavandería y lavar su ropa usada. Balemm se volvió hacia Wallace y Héctor.

-¿No vais a salir?

-No, estamos algo cansados.-Aclaró el pelirrojo.-Quizá más tarde, ¿no?

-Sí, puede.-Añadió el otro con desgana, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muy bien. Yo saldré para tomar algo también. Estad alerta; si hay algún incidente tendré que llamaros.-Ambos asintieron y lo observaron marcharse.

-¿Crees que se ve con alguien?-Preguntó Wallace, curioso e intrigado.

-Ni idea. Es joven, quizá tenga novia.

-¿Y no le pregunta por qué no la invita a su casa? ¿O sabe que vive aquí con nosotros?

-¡Lo dudo! Habría llamado a la policía. Suena sospechoso.-Se burló el mayor.

Los dos chicos subieron a la última planta, la cual ya se habían encargado de limpiar para ocuparla los dos, pues era la zona donde más intimidad tenían, y en el penúltimo piso se encontraron con Ryan, que leía un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca la semana pasada.

-¡Anda! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico dirigió sus pupilas hacia los dos intrusos, con expresión sarcástica, y respondió en su habitual tono monótono:

-Leer un libro. ¿No es obvio?

-Debí suponer que tú tampoco saldrías.-Comentó Héctor, y continuó subiendo.

Apenas habría pasado una hora cuando Héctor volvió a asomar la cabeza por allí, con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh, Ray!-Llamó. El de cabello lila lo miró de nuevo, con la misma cara.- ¿Quieres subir?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

-Bueno, si te aburres, ya sabes dónde estamos.-Dijo, y volvió a subir.

Ryan lo observó largarse y se quedó mirando unos momentos más, antes de devolver la vista al libro. Le había extrañado la repentina invitación, porque Héctor y él casi nunca hablaban. La última vez había sido después de su encontronazo, el cual se resolvió sin problemas, y después de aquello habían quedado para entrenar, pues el más joven se había empezado a acomplejar con su cuerpo, pero no habían vuelto a hablar. Se dedicó a su lectura y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, había terminado el libro. No se había llevado ninguno más, así que ya no tenía nada para leer. Decepcionado, dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó mirando el techo, por costumbre. Se dio cuenta de que justo arriba estaban los otros dos, y que no lo habían molestado ni una sola vez. Extrañado, se levantó, se estiró y levitó escaleras arriba, una mala costumbre que estaba adquiriendo. Cuando traspasó el umbral de la inexistente puerta del nuevo dormitorio de sus compañeros los vio sobre una cama vieja, la que ellos usaban, besándose apasionadamente. La cama estaba pegada a la pared del fondo, y las piernas de ellos colgaban por el lado que quedaba frente a él. Puesto que los tenía justo de frente, para no mirarlos fijamente, se dedicó a observar la disposición del mobiliario, las mochilas tiradas en el suelo, y demás, pero al ver que no reparaban en su presencia, incómodo, carraspeó, más de forma inconsciente que a propósito, pero ya estaba hecho. Ambos se separaron y miraron al recién llegado.

-Hola, tío.-Saludó Wallace cuando lo vio, y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa al saberse observado.

-Perdonad, no quería interrumpir. Debería haber llamado a la puerta…

-Aún no tenemos puerta.-Recordó el otro chico, burlón. Ryan se encogió de hombros. -¿Querías algo?

-Esto… Yo… Me he quedado sin nada para leer. Pensaba aceptar vuestra oferta, pero veo que estáis algo liad-... ¡ocupados!-Corrigió rápidamente, azorado. Héctor rio ante la traición del subconsciente del más joven, y este dio media vuelta, pero Wallace, como siempre, fue más rápido.

-¿Dónde vas?-Interrogó, divertido.-No te habrás tomado la risa de Héctor como algo malo, ¿no?-Al aludido se levantó y se puso al otro lado del chico.

-¡Ya sabes cómo soy!-Lo animó.-Venga, quédate.-Pidió.

Entre ambos lo acercaron a la cama y lo sentaron allí, al borde, uno a cada lado, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Ryan se puso tenso, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Esta es vuestra cama.

-Sí, por eso está en nuestro cuarto.

-Yo… Quiero decir… -Se empezó a trabar.-Que cuando te conocimos-se dirigió a Wallace-, uno de nosotros dormía en tu cama, y ahora vosotros compartís una.

-¡Es verdad!

-Qué curioso.-Comentó Wallace, sonriente.-Tu dormías en mi cama, y ahora lo hace él.-Recordó.

-No, es MI cama.-Chinchó el mayor entre risas.

-Lo que tu digas.-Concluyó el pelirrojo, divertido.-No has venido aquí para hablar de muebles, ¿no?-El joven negó con la cabeza.- ¿Has venido por Héctor?-El de pelo lila miró al más mayor.-Para hablar con él.

-No le hagas caso.-Lo defendió el otro, e hizo un gesto con la mano para alejar las palabras del primero.-Está celoso de nuestro pequeño secreto.

-¡No es verdad!-Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Si es por eso, puedo contártelo.

-No, Ryan, no es necesario…- Empezó el más alto, y Wallace comenzó a prestar atención.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. No quiero que tengáis secretos por mí.-Miró al pelirrojo y le contó su conversación con el mayor.-Yo no tenía problema con lo que hacíais, o hacéis, como creía Naomi. Lo que empezó a perturbarme fue el hacer comparaciones. Yo me sentí acomplejado cuando vi a Héctor, por eso quise hablar con él.

-Te gusta Héctor.-Afirmó el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¡N-no, no!-Se apresuró a corregir, colorado, mientras el que estaba a su espalda se reía.-Empecé a sentir curiosidad, y pensé que no tenía con quien hablar del tema, así que me lo guardé dentro, hasta que me atreví a hablar con él. Ahora va a ser mi entrenador.-Anunció.

-¡Vaya! Tienes un pequeño alumno.-Se admiró él.

-Sí- parecía orgulloso. Ryan sonrió.-Pero ahora que lo sabes tienes que entrenarlo conmigo.-Héctor utilizó un tono juguetón que Ryan interpretó como una broma. Pudo ver que el chico guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó el otro, y aunque sonreía un poco, Ryan notó que formulaba la pregunta muy en serio.

-Absolutamente.-Susurró, mientras sostenía la barbilla del más pequeño con la mano y unía sus labios a los de él.

Ryan tardó bastante en asimilar lo que ocurría. Héctor estaba besando su boca. Pudo ver, con los ojos muy abiertos, al muchacho disfrutar del contacto, y sintió su respiración pausada en la cara. Una mano, desde detrás, comenzó a acariciarlo: primero el pecho, luego bajó por su abdomen y de allí saltó a la rodilla directamente. Comenzó a subir y subir hasta alcanzar el interior de su muslo. Su pulso se estaba acelerando y sintió que se paraba de golpe cuando la mano de Wallace acertó a acariciar su entrepierna. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuese él mismo tocaba esa parte de su anatomía, al menos de aquella forma. De repente, Héctor rompió el contacto y lo miró a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados, como si estuviese deleitándose con simplemente mirarlo. Pensó que empezaría a reír, pero en sus ojos solo podía ver deseo. No tuvo tiempo de fijarse demasiado, porque Wallace lo obligó a mirarlo usando la mano para girarle la cara, fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba a merced de ambos, y fue él quien lo besó esa vez. Wallace disfrutaba del contacto con él, o eso le parecía, pues había puesto sus manos en sus mejillas y acariciaba su piel de vez en cuando. También lamía sus labios con la punta de su lengua alguna que otra vez. Héctor fue más allá y desabrochó su pantalón, provocando que Ryan quisiese mover las manos para evitarlo, pero no atinó a quitárselo de encima, y Héctor consiguió quitarle los pantalones. Empezó a acariciar su miembro por encima de los bóxer, el cual ya se estaba endureciendo debido al nuevo contacto. La mano de Wallace también viajó hasta allí y fue señal suficiente para que Héctor le girase la cara a Ryan y lo besase con más fuerza e intensidad que antes. Ryan sintió algo húmedo rozar sus labios, y tras haber besado a Wallace sabía que era la lengua de Héctor, que pedía permiso para entrar, aunque lo haría de todas maneras.

No supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero Ryan separó los labios con cierta inseguridad, y la lengua de su compañero se escabulló rápidamente dentro de su boca. Sintió algo desagradable al principio, un exceso de saliva que se le hacía poco familiar. No tardó mucho en acostumbrarse y entonces su lengua se unió a la de él. Se sentía torpe, pero le daba igual. Emitió algún que otro gemido, que fue ahogado en la boca de Héctor, y estaba disfrutando tanto que se olvidó por completo de lo inexperto que era. Wallace se había apañado para deshacerse de lo que quedaba de ropa en la mitad inferior del cuerpo de su presa, y se inclinó para introducirse su erección en la boca. Ambos dos eran duchos con la lengua, se notaba la práctica que habían adquirido el uno con el otro; y a pesar de estar recibiendo todo ese placer y haberse quedado en blanco momentáneamente un pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Qué pintaba él en medio de aquella pareja? ¿Por qué había dos personas que mantenían una relación dándole placer a un tercero? ¿Y por qué estaba Ryan dejándose manosear y besar por dos hombres?

En el fondo sabía que esa pregunta carecía de importancia, porque nunca se había fijado en una persona solo por su género. Tampoco es que se hubiese fijado en ellos, pero había asumido que la curiosidad que había empezado a sentir iba más allá de la forma física de Héctor. Sentía curiosidad por lo que hacían cuando nadie miraba, por las caricias que se daban y por esos momentos de intimidad. Culpaba a las hormonas de ello, y es que la imagen de los dos chicos el día que los descubrió le seguía hasta en sueños, haciendo que se despertara acalorado, o erecto, e incluso manchado. Agradecía no dormir con nadie cerca, y rezaba porque Crow no regresase a la costumbre de dormir con él algunas noches si tenía frío o pesadillas.

De pronto Wallace dejó de lamer su miembro y Héctor se separó de él. Un fino hilo de saliva mantenía unidos sus labios, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Héctor se levantó y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón, mientras que Wallace terminaba de desnudar a Ryan. El mayor se acercó a él y Wallace puso una mano sobre su cabeza, firme, para que no se echase atrás. Ryan abrió la boca y dejó que Héctor se introdujese en ella, y entretanto el pelirrojo se deshacía se su propia ropa.

-Es raro… -Dijo, sacándosela de la boca con una mueca en el rostro.

-Es normal al principio. Luego te acostumbras.-Explicó en un susurro, y llevó una mano a la cabeza violeta para volver a acercarlo a él.

Cuando el de cabello rojo se había desnudado por completo, ayudó a Héctor a deshacerse de su camiseta y se quedó tras él, llenando su perfecta espalda de besos y caricias, hasta que se colocó junto a Ryan y empezó a besar al moreno con furia animal. Algo hizo click dentro del cerebro del más joven, un pensamiento atravesó su mente. Entonces agarró el miembro del chico con una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo para así meterse el del recién incorporado en la boca. Este dio un respingo, sorprendido, y una descarga placentera recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ryan alternaba una y otra y finalmente consiguió resultados. Ambos eyacularon con una diferencia de apenas un minuto. Ryan miró hacia arriba, y vio que Héctor sonreía.

-Te vas a enterar.-No tuvo que añadir nada más. Ese tono sensual y su mirada altiva le hicieron saber que no tenía escapatoria. Lo empujó levemente y lo tiró a la cama.

Tardó unos segundos en apoyarse sobre los codos para ver qué hacían, y los vio agacharse frente a él, sin mediar palabra. Wallace cogió su pene con una mano y se lo introdujo en la boca, sin miramientos. Ryan dejó escapar un fuerte gemido y acto seguido se mordió el labio, mientras los dos chicos se encargaban de prestarle más atención de la que tenía por costumbre recibir. Entre hondos suspiros y algún gemido mal disimulado pudo notar, sin necesidad de mirar, que Wallace y Héctor lamían su miembro con esmero, a la vez. Lanzó una morbosa mirada para ver como sus lenguas se encontraban en algunos puntos y se besaban breve y apasionadamente antes de volver a la carga. Su erección tuvo un pequeño espasmo; segundos después tuvo otro y, tras el tercero, explotó salpicando de blanco su abdomen y los rostros de sus dos acompañantes. Su respiración entrecortada no fue suficiente para que se detuvieran. Héctor lo ayudó a moverse, demasiado agotado e inexperto como para hacer nada por sí mismo, y Wallace se colocó a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Héctor, desde detrás, sostuvo la barbilla de Ryan para obligarlo a mirar y se acercó a su oído. Al hablar lo rozó y provocó que al chico se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo, excitado.

-No le hagas esperar más. Demuéstrale quién manda.-Ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Ryan sostuvo su miembro con una mano, y pensó que no podría hacerlo, pues acababa de correrse hacía un minuto como mucho. El pelirrojo lo miraba por encima del hombro, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada. En su mirada azul Ryan pudo ver que le suplicaba que empezase, y sin más dudas, se introdujo en él. La punta de su miembro ya estaba dentro y Wallace le regalaba los gemidos más eróticos que pudo escuchar; eso solo sirvió para provocar más al chico, que al cabo de unos minutos dejó su peso sobre Wallace, besando de vez en cuando sus hombros, espalda y nuca, dónde había encontrado un punto muy sensible del chico. Héctor, loco de deseo por la escena que tenía ante él, se acercó de rodillas al novato y se lamió los dedos, sin dejar de mirar las manos de su novio agarrando las sábanas cuando Ryan lo embestía sin piedad, firme. Estimuló su entrada; no se quejó, así que aprovechó la concentración del joven en darle placer al que estaba debajo para introducirse en él. Sostuvo sus caderas y se dejó llevar por los gemidos que llenaban el ambiente y el placer que recorría cada partícula de su ser. Ryan era más estrecho que Wallace, era su primera vez, y Héctor pudo notar la diferencia. Ryan se irguió nuevamente y sintió el calor del cuerpo de Héctor en su espalda. El chico mordió su cuello con violencia y Ryan volvió a acostarse sobre Wallace, dejando que con cada embestida del mayor hiciese más profunda su penetración en el pelirrojo. Héctor sabía que había hecho bien en convencer a Ryan de subir con ellos, y sabía que Wallace estaría igual de satisfecho que él cuando acabasen. Con la mente y los ojos nublados por el momento previo al clímax, Héctor entrelazó sus dedos con el pelo de Ryan y lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, arrancándole un gemido más alto que los anteriores. Ese fue el desencadenante de su propio orgasmo.

Después de aquello, de la euforia del momento, lo demás ocurrió de forma casi imperceptible. Wallace había quedado tumbado boca abajo, mirando hacia el centro de la cama, donde Ryan había conseguido echarse, con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración agitada. Héctor se había acostado al borde de la cama, con un brazo sobre la frente y otro por encima del cuerpo de Ryan, que se había dormido, cubierto por el sudor de los tres. Héctor sonrió y Wallace le devolvió el gesto, para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido también. Héctor, por su parte, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Wallace, por encima de la cabeza del que estaba entre ellos y se acurrucó junto a Ryan, dejando su nariz rozando la del más pequeño, que dibujó una sonrisa mientras dormía.

* * *

**Debo decir que en mi cabeza Ryan es un chico muy atractivo, aunque retraído. Ese aire misterioso y solitario es lo que podría atraer a alguien como Héctor, y posiblemente, de no haber elegido a Wally como su pareja, me habría costado mucho decidirme entre emparejar a Ryan con Héctor o con Korine, aunque ella ha sido siempre su otra mitad. También quiero recalcar el hecho de que Ryan, según su personalidad, podría ser perfectamente bisexual o pansexual, dado que valoraría más el interior que el género de una persona. Si habéis seguido la historia Lazos de Sangre habréis leído un capítulo en el cual Ryan empieza a sentir curiosidad (dada su edad) por ciertos cambios en su cuerpo y en intereses más adultos, cosa ABSOLUTAMENTE NORMAL en chavales de su edad, así que no veo tan raro que alguien cómo él pueda volverse mucho más curioso junto a las únicas personas de su entorno que han mantenido relaciones de algún tipo alguna vez, y más teniendo en cuenta la confianza que Héctor y él empiezan a compartir.**

**Sin embargo, como dije al principio, esto nunca sucedió ni sucederá, y aunque Ryan pueda ser pansexual, no se centra en sus relaciones románticas o sexuales, porque eso carece de importancia para él en el transcurso de la historia "canon". Pero sí, confirmo aquí y ahora que Ryan es una persona abierta de mente con respecto al sexo y los sentimientos, pero cerrado consigo mismo hacia los demás; la confianza es algo que hay que ganarse y eso se lo enseñó su madre.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Nudos

**¡He vuelto! Esta vez con uno cortito, porque sí, me ha dado el punto.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Nudos**

Wallace había salido a hacer una compra rápida. Resultaba que cuando alguien usaba el término "rápido" servía de excusa para que fuese a hacerlo él, porque era el más veloz. Además, había sido el único del que Naomi se había fiado para mandarlo a comprar compresas y ropa interior nueva. Aunque pasó mucha vergüenza no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo y volver a casa. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, y los demás se lanzaron en busca de sus cosas. Se acercó a la rubia y le entregó su bolsa con lo que le había encargado, de forma más discreta. La muchacha, agradecida, sonrió y lo dejó marcharse a descansar. El pelirrojo subió al último piso, y a falta de cuatro escalones para llegar escuchó un gemido.

-¡Ah!-Era la voz de Héctor, seguramente estuviese solo, esperándolo. Wallace sonrió con picardía. Héctor era insaciable.-Ryan… me duele… -Se quejó.

Wallace se quedó helado, antes de subir el último escalón. Pensó que no había oído bien, pero otro gemido y la voz del otro chico le hicieron confirmar sus sospechas.

-Luego estarás mejor, ya verás.

Su chico no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de alguien más; de Ryan Logan. Mareado por lo que acababa de descubrir se agarró a la barandilla, para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Sentía la cabeza, llena de imágenes de lo que podía estar sucediendo en su dormitorio, a punto de estallar y le dolió el pecho. Un extraño ardor se instaló en su estómago, un nudo mantenía el calor dentro de él, que lo devoraba desde el interior. Apretó los puños, temblando, pues se sentía engañado, usado. Reprimió las lágrimas y se decidió a sorprenderlos. Le haría pasar vergüenza a Ryan y a Héctor lo haría sentir como la basura que era. Se acercó en silencio y, tras tragarse su orgullo, a sabiendas de que iba a llorar al entrar, como un rayo apareció en la sala.

-¿Qué está pasand-?- Preguntó, enfadado, con los brazos en jarra, pero calló al ver lo que ocurría.

Ryan estaba sentado en la cama, y entre sus piernas, sentado en el suelo, estaba Héctor sin camiseta. Las manos de Ryan brillaban en color azul cielo sobre los hombros del moreno. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al recién llegado, Wallace se quedó boqueando como un pez. Héctor sonrió.

-En momentos así me pregunto qué vi en ti.-Se burló, soltando una carcajada. Wallace se recompuso.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Quiso saber, como si sintiese mera curiosidad.

-Héctor tenía un montón de nudos, y me ha pedido ayuda. He intentado darle un masaje, pero ni sé darlos ni mis manos son lo bastante fuertes. Además, le dolía bastante.-Ryan se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-Parece que mis poderes han conseguido aliviarle un poco. Ahora podrá rendir al máximo contigo.-Dijo, indiferente, y salió de allí con su actitud oscura y misteriosa.

-¿Bien?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?-Se puso en pie y se vistió de nuevo.-Estás celoso.

-¿Qué? Pff… -Se burló de aquella acusación, fingiendo bastante mal.

-Seguro que has pensado otra cosa. Puedo imaginar perfectamente la cara que estabas poniendo ahí fuera antes de entrar.-Se carcajeó y se acercó a él.

-¡No inventes!-Pidió, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Bueno, si no vas a reconocer que estabas celoso y que eres un mal pensado, me reservaré el masaje que iba a darte para devolverle el favor a Ryan.

-Estaba celosísimo y he pensado fatal.-Reconoció rápidamente.

Héctor volvió a reír y se acercó al chico para besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Puedes confiar en mí. Estoy loco por ti.-Confesó. Wallace escondió la cara en su cuello y se dejó acariciar por el mayor hasta que lo arrastró nuevamente a la cama, de la que sabía que no lo dejaría salir en horas.

* * *

**¿He conseguido engañaros?**

**Sorry not sorry.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Mariposa negra (18)

**Pues por aquí dejo esto, que me apetece, hoy me aburro.**

**Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

**Mariposa Negra**

El año anterior, los Nuevos Titans habían sufrido alguna baja en el equipo. Tras la muerte de Bruce Wayne, la familia Grayson se había mudado a Gotham, y allí, Nightwing se convirtió en el azote del mal, aunque solamente durante un tiempo. Damien Wayne había asumido su papel como Batman, y había acogido a Korine como Robin. Galfore se había mudado con ellos, así que suponía una baja de dos miembros, y mientras tanto el chico apoyaba al murciélago y al petirrojo. Contando con que Wallace había regresado a Star City y que Héctor había desaparecido para dedicarse al baloncesto, Naomi se había quedado al cargo de un reducido grupo de héroes. La rubia pasaba bastante tiempo sola en casa, porque Héctor ya no vivía con ellos, su madre trabajaba fuera y su padre se iba a trabajar pronto y solo volvía para comer. Ryan y Crow seguían con sus estudios, y ella ya había terminado, pero no había buscado trabajo porque se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a ser la líder de los Titans. Una vez que hubo limpiado la ciudad de malhechores regresó a la torre para deshacerse de su traje y volver a casa a descansar.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, pensando que podría disfrutar del silencio, pero este solo conseguía incomodarla. Mandó un mensaje a Glenn, pues cuando se aburría sabía que él salía corriendo para animarla, aunque ella había empezado a cansarse de él. No tenía apenas conversación y por más que ahora pareciese verdaderamente interesado en ella, siempre esperaba a que ella le dijese las cosas. Necesitaba una persona con iniciativa, con chispa. Glenn no la tenía, se desvivía por el fútbol, y parecía que era lo único de lo que podían hablar sin que hubiese pausas incómodas. Al menos Héctor sabía hablar de otras cosas que no fuesen baloncesto y él jugando al baloncesto. La chica se quitó los zapatos y se encaminó hacia la ducha, y cuando ya estaba en ropa interior, alguien llamó al timbre. Descalza y desganada, con el enorme albornoz de su padre cubriéndole el cuerpo, salió al recibidor. Abrió la puerta ligeramente y se asomó.

-¡Hola!-Saludó Tim Drake, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se extrañó, y miró a todos lados, nerviosa. Si algún vecino lo veía en su puerta, y a ella en albornoz, podría malinterpretar lo que ocurría, pues tenía una vecina muy cotilla que se inventaba historias sobre los demás.-Pasa. Corre.-Ordenó, y tiró de él hacia el interior.

-Hace un tiempo que te quejas de que pasas las tardes sola, y como Ryan estaba estudiando para unos finales y Crow iba a hacer no sé qué cosa me he decidido a venir yo solo.

-Gracias, pero me pillas un poco… mal.-Dijo, mirando su atuendo improvisado.

-Puedo esperar a que acabes. No sabía si preferías dulce o salado, así que he traído ambos.-Comentó, alzando una bolsa.-Y de beber he traído varias latas. Las que no quieras me las beberé yo.

-No sé si comer sea la mejor forma de matar el tiempo.

-He pensado que podríamos ver una película. O jugar a algún juego de mesa. O solo hablar.

-Gracias, pero estoy esperand-el timbre sonó nuevamente.-Mierda.

-¿Ya tenías planes?

-Sí, pero no importa.-La rubia fue a abrir y en la puerta estaba Glenn.

-Hola.-Saludó y se inclinó para besarla. Astuta como siempre, giró levemente la cara y lo invitó a pasar.

-Hola, Glenn. Pasa y siéntate. Tengo que ducharme, será un momento.

-¿Qué hace este aquí?-Se extrañó el futbolista.

-Ha venido hace un rato. Héctor venía de visita, pero se ha debido atrasar.-Mintió, y Tim entendió que debía mantener la boca cerrada.

-No sabía si querías dulce o salado, así que no he traído nada. Seguro que tienes algo por ahí.-Comentó, camino de la cocina, pero la chica lo frenó.

-Sí, está todo aquí, no te preocupes.-Lo guio hacia el sofá y se retiró unos pasos.-Voy a ducharme, ahora vuelvo.

Naomi suspiró cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y se apresuró a ducharse, deseando que esos dos no pasasen demasiado tiempo juntos. Por algún extraño motivo, desde el día que heredaron la torre, toleraba mejor a Tim Drake y sus cosas de alienígena, y había empezado a mantener las distancias con Glenn, que era una especie de troglodita con balón. Salió de la ducha, con el largo cabello húmedo, secándolo con una toalla.

-He elegido una película de ciencia ficción, espero que no te importe.-Comentó el chico de cabello castaño, señalando la pantalla con el mando.

-¡Qué va!-Soltó ella, fingiendo indiferencia. Se sentó entre ambos chicos, y esperó.

-Si quieres, me voy.-Susurró Tim, sin que Glenn pudiese escucharlo, a Naomi.

-No, de verdad. Quédate.-Dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada de soslayo. Él se limitó a sonreír.

-Mañana habrá una fiesta en mi casa. ¿Quieres venir?-Preguntó el otro chico a la rubia.

-Me encantan las fiestas.-Añadió Tim Drake, como si la cosa fuese con él.-¿Tienes piscina?

-Sí, pero tu n-

-¡Nos encantará ir! ¿Me ayudas a sacar unas cosas de la cocina, Tim?-Preguntó, y tiró de él para arrastrarlo con ella. Escuchó a Glenn reírse de una escena absurda y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada, solo quería pedirte disculpas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Glenn. Sé que es un poco imbécil…

-Bueno, es su problema.

-Supongo que sí. Si hubiese sabido que venías no le hubiese invitado.

-¿Y por qué lo invitas?

-Me aburría, y como siempre tenéis cosas que hacer… Era mi último recurso.-Completó.

-La próxima vez, avísame directamente.-Le recordó él.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Le sonrió.-Yo solo quería hablar de algo con alguien, o hacer algo divertido. Él se limita a hablar de sí mismo y ver películas para no tener que hablar.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Hemos sacado algo bueno de todo esto. Mañana iremos a una fiesta.

Ambos jóvenes rieron y salieron de la cocina, y Glenn no parecía haberse percatado del tiempo que habían pasado allí dentro, ni de que habían vuelto con las manos vacías. Naomi rezó porque el tiempo pasase rápido y terminase la película, así Glenn se iría.

-Lo he pasado muy bien. A ver si podemos quedar algún día solos.-Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, mirando a Tim Drake, que lo ignoraba mientras buscaba una patata dentro de una bolsa.

-Hasta otra.-Se despidió ella, ignorando la provocación del castaño, y cerró rápidamente.

-¿Ya se va?

-Tiene entrenamiento. Me gusta invitarle los días que sé que se irá pronto, así me distraigo un rato sin que se me haga pesado.-Comentó, y se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

-Supongo que mañana en la fiesta tendremos que aguantarle de nuevo.

-Habrá más gente.

-Sí, pero serás su invitada de honor. En fin, estáis saliendo.

-De eso nada. Glenn y yo no estamos saliendo. Empezamos a juntarnos porque a Héctor le molestaba, y Glenn se divertía a su costa, pero en vista de lo aburrido que es, nunca fue a más.

-Pues para ser amigos, os ignoráis bastante.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues él apenas se ha dado cuenta de lo incómoda que estabas, y tú has pasado más tiempo hablando conmigo en la cocina que con él.-Dijo, con calma.

Naomi se ruborizó, no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo hablando con él que viendo la película. Se cruzó de brazos mientras él seguía con esa actitud alegre, como si nada le afectase. Sin nada más que añadir abrió la puerta de la casa y lo invitó a marcharse.

-Paso a por ti mañana.-Dijo él, saliendo de allí.-No tardes.-Depositó un beso en su mejilla, y se marchó escaleras abajo.

Naomi no entendía porqué él hacía las cosas con tanta naturalidad y ella se ponía tan nerviosa. ¡No era para tanto!

Tim Drake era distinto. Era un alienígena, no era un chico común como los que iban al instituto, o a la universidad. En su planeta los habitantes debían sentir cosas positivas para desencadenar sus poderes, así que era muy típico de ellos ser inocentes y cariñosos, pero también eran racistas con aquellos que no eran de raza tamaranea pura. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en su naturaleza, porque él era el ser más impuro que hubiese dado aquella raza, y por ello se sentía tan cómodo en La Tierra. Se sentía tan integrado que incluso le habían invitado a una fiesta. Se vistió cómodo, pues no tenía idea de como vestían los humanos para salir de fiesta, y al mirar por internet descubrió que los chicos solían llevar la chaqueta del equipo de la universidad. Como él no estaba en la universidad ni pertenecía a ningún equipo, optó por una camiseta blanca ajustada y unos pantalones negros con algún roto. Héctor le había regalado ropa "decente" como él decía. Salió por la puerta de casa de sus tíos, pues se la habían dejado mientras no estaban, y cogió la moto de Dick Grayson, que ya no usaba y se la habían regalado por su cumpleaños. Aparcó frente a la puerta de Naomi y llamó al timbre.

-Ya bajo.-Había anunciado ella, sin preguntar siquiera.

Tim, apoyado en la pared, la vio aparecer con unos pantalones blancos y un top de tirantes azul turquesa, corto, que dejaba ver su piercing del ombligo. Boquiabierto, la esperó abajo, y ella golpeó su pecho con un bolso de mano blanco y dorado, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió.

-Nada, es que estás muy guapa.-Respondió tranquilamente, y le sonrió antes de dejarla pasar delante.-No creo que vayas muy cómoda con esa coleta alta-dijo, observando su pelo rubio cayendo en cascada hasta la parte baja de su espalda, no queriendo mirar más abajo- si te pones el casco. Mejor vamos andando.

-Si quieres ir en moto me da igual.

-¿Y estropear un look tan genial? Mejor damos un paseo.-Se animó, y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Naomi, sorprendida, lo siguió.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Glenn y se plantaron en la puerta. Podían oír jaleo, risas y música, y Glenn salió a abrirles. Sonreía, pero le cambió la cara cuando vio a Tim Drake.

-¿Has venido andando?-Preguntó, ofendido.

-Claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si no?

-Podías haberme llamado.

-No ibas a venir a por mi si tenía que venir a tu casa, así que he quedado con él.-Respondió, y esperó que el chico alabase su aspecto, pero miró despectivamente al otro chico y los invitó a pasar.

Naomi, orgullosa y ofendida, entró en la casa seguida de Tim Drake, y al poco de reunirse con algunas amigas y otros conocidos, ya tenían ambos una bebida en la mano y escuchaban a Glenn contar sus batallitas. Todos sus amigotes le reían las gracias y vitoreaban cada cosa que contaba como si fuese una gran hazaña. Tenía el ego muy alto. Cuando la última risa colectiva se iba apagando, y Naomi ya se había bebido su mezcla de un trago para poder fingir mejor que soportaba el ambiente, Glenn hizo una proposición al grupo que se encontraba con él.

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos a la botella?-Se frotó las manos y lanzó un ávida mirada a la rubia.

-¿No es un juego de niños?- Se burló una chica, riendo como una tonta.

-Es muy divertido, quizá alguna de vosotras tenga la suerte de que le toque con un miembro de mi equipo.-Comentó con actitud chulesca, y algunas hicieron corrillo, visiblemente emocionadas. Naomi rodó los ojos y entonces el anfitrión dio una palmada, y se sentó en el suelo.-¿Empezamos?

Los demás se sentaron alrededor, y las amigas de Naomi la obligaron a sentarse con ellas, mientras Tim Drake quedaba excluido. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, él se encogió de hombros, sonriente, mientras se retiraba a la cocina, y Glenn lo observaba marcharse, triunfante.

-Empiezo yo.-Anunció el muchacho, y la giró con fuerza.

La botella dio muchas vueltas y el cuello de esta terminó por apuntar a Naomi, que se quedó helada unos momentos. Sus amigas la felicitaban de forma poco discreta, sonrientes y nerviosas, pero ella no las oía. La imagen de Glenn relamiéndose al hacer contacto sus miradas fue suficiente para que se sintiera intimidada por primera vez. El mensaje estaba claro: no sentía nada de lo que creía que había sentido por Glenn en el instituto. Podía ser guapo, pero no era nada más, solo un chico egoísta y consentido. Se levantó casi de un salto, apurada, y todos se extrañaron, Glenn parecía confuso por esa reacción hacia él de parte de una mujer.

-Y-yo… Creo que deberíamos ir a un sitio más… íntimo.-Aclaró, y se perdió entre la gente.

-Ya es tuya, tío.-Le murmuró uno, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Naomi siempre ha sido muy tímida… -Comentaba una de sus amigas a otras chicas.

Glenn se levantó y caminó decidido entre la gente para encontrarla. Alcanzó a ver una melena rubia meterse en un armario y se decidió a entrar en el oscuro habitáculo, tomándolo por una acción muy atrevida por parte de ella.

-Naomi, ¿qué ocurre?-Preguntó Tim Drake cuando la chica tiró de su mano y lo obligó a salir de la cocina, con un vaso de plástico en la mano, por la mitad. Observó que la altura de ella había disminuido, y que llevaba sus tacones negros en las manos.

-Volvemos a casa, estoy cansada.-Comentó y continuó caminando hacia el exterior de la casa.

-Pero hemos estado solo una hora y media. Y me lo estoy pasando bien.-Se quejó.

Ella se detuvo, y algunas gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza. Había empezado a llover, una lluvia cálida que amenazaba con apretar, porque las tormentas de verano son impredecibles. No había querido ser egoísta, y hasta había pensado que Tim Drake no podría apañarse bien en la fiesta por su cuenta. Se estaba comportando igual que Glenn.

-Lo siento. Es que… Acabo de engañar a Glenn para que no me besara.-Confesó.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No estoy cómoda con él. No me gusta tanto como yo creía. La verdad es que cuanto más lo conozco menos me gusta.-Explicó.

-¡Naomi!-La llamó una voz cerca de la puerta de la casa.

-Es él.-Susurró ella.

Tim Drake tomó su mano y echó a correr, haciéndola resbalar. Se recompuso rápidamente y corrió tras él, sin soltarlo, mientras la lluvia se volvía más fuerte, y pudieron escuchar a Glenn al final de la calle llamándola como un loco. Pero ella no contestó, solo podía reír.

-Alerta Titan. Necesitamos refuerzos.-Decía él, imitando la voz de Robin.-El monstruo de los besos ha salido de su área de contención, hay una mujer en apuros.-Ella rio más fuerte y en una esquina, Tim Drake giró y Naomi lo soltó, para luego seguirlo. Escuchaba los pasos de Glenn muy cerca, pues era muy atlético y les había sacado ventaja.

Al pasar frente a un amplio portal, una mano tiró de ella y la obligó a meterse dentro, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus risas aún no se apagaban, aunque trataban de controlarlas. Naomi estaba totalmente pegada al cuerpo del chico, y sus ropas estaban tan mojadas que se adherían a la piel. Sentía el pecho de su amigo subir y bajar rápidamente, recuperando el aire que había empleado en la carrera. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirar al chico. Según la había descrito alguna vez su hermana, Blackfire era la viva imagen del chico, y se acababa de dar cuenta de lo terriblemente atractivo que le parecía. Starfire solía decir que era lo que la hacía distinta de los tamaraneos lo que también la hacía ser preciosa, y que era precisamente por ello que le parecía uno de los seres más fascinantes del universo. Ella pudo sentir esa fascinación, porque él no era como los demás.

Sin previo aviso, se lanzó a por sus labios. Fue tan repentino que estaba segura de que lo había hecho golpearse la cabeza con la pared que tenía detrás, pero antes siquiera de haber rozado su boca, él ya había colocado su mano en su mejilla y la había acercado a él para besarla. Escuchó la voz de Glenn llamándola al final de la calle, pero lo ignoró por completo y se quedó abrazada al cuerpo del alienígena.

La chica fue con él hasta su casa, la antigua casa de sus tíos, donde algunas veces, de niña, había jugado a ser héroes con Galfore y Korine. Tim cogió su mano una vez más y la llevó al interior de la estancia. La casa estaba tal cual la habían dejado los Grayson, pero él se había mudado al dormitorio más grande, y lo había decorado a su gusto. La chica caminó de espaldas, guiada por el chico que la besaba como si no hubiese un mañana. La hizo caer en la enorme cama y comenzó a devorar sus labios con furia. Naomi arañó su espalda, por encima de la ropa aún mojada, y entonces él se apartó unos momentos, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La besó con ternura y fue bajando por su piel hasta alcanzar el hombro izquierdo de ella, descubierto, pues uno de los tirantes estaba caído. Ella se encogió en el sitio y soltó una risita nerviosa. Se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de la cama. El joven se acercó a ella, preocupado por su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó, en un tono de voz que no le parecía suya.

-Es que yo… no quiero… -se miró los pies, avergonzada.- Me da miedo no gustarte.

-¿Bromeas?-Saltó él.-¿Cómo no ibas a gustarme?-Ella murmuró algo que no entendió.-Si lo prefieres, dúchate y acuéstate a dormir. Me quedaré en el sofá si quieres.-Comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naomi se mordió el labio, indecisa, y entonces se bajó la pequeña cremallera en el lado izquierdo de sus pantalones y los dejó caer; acto seguido se deshizo del top rápidamente, para evitar arrepentirse luego. Se miraron en silencio unos momentos, mientras ella se mantenía abrazada a sí misma, tapando su ropa interior blanca.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-Preguntó.

-Siempre he creído que tengo demasiadas caderas, y que tengo más músculo que el resto de chicas.-Se quejó, con voz quebrada, infantil.

Tim Drake se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y dejó los demás dedos detrás de su oreja. La miró a los ojos con un semblante poco propio de él, muy adulto y maduro.

-Eres arte, mujer.-Y tras esas palabras se quitó la camiseta.

Naomi sintió una descarga en el bajo vientre, como un cosquilleo, y un calor intenso que la recorrió por dentro y por fuera. Ver al chico quitarse la camiseta como el protagonista buenorro de una novela lo haría, mientras la miraba de esa forma y la comparaba con arte disipó todas sus dudas. Se lanzó a sus labios nuevamente, con más pasión que nunca. Sus manos se encontraron en los pantalones de Tim, donde ella trataba de bajar la cremallera de estos y él intentaba desabrochar su botón, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas con los pies. Se desnudaron el uno al otro en cuestión de segundos, y volvieron a la comodidad del colchón.

-Esto…-Frenó ella, muy cerca de sus labios.-En tu planeta, la gente se reproduce igual que los humanos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sabes cómo funciona tu cuerpo, y eso…

-Supongo que sí. En mi planeta el contacto labial carece de sentido romántico, pero mi padre me ha explicado ciertas cosas de La Tierra. Además, mi parte humana despierta algunos instintos en mi, como me pasa contigo.-Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla como el enamorado más feliz del mundo.

Naomi no necesitó nada más para lanzarse sobre él, a horcajadas se sentó sobre el chico, y sintió un intenso calor en su centro. La erección del chico de ojos violetas proporcionaba aún más calor a su zona íntima, y no pudo reprimir un suspiro, con el cual trató de soltar todos sus nervios y toda su excitación, acompañándolo de una risita nerviosa. Puesto que la chica se pintaba los labios color chocolate, un gracioso camino de besos cubrió al chico del pelo azul, que se dejaba mimar por la rubia. Naomi se levantó un poco sobre él y el chico cogió su miembro con una mano, dispuesto a que tomara la decisión de si debía sentarse o no sobre él. Una mirada de súplica bastó para que la chica colocara una mano sobre su hombro y comenzase a sentarse sobre él. Hizo una mueca, y él, preocupado, la observó diciéndole con los ojos que no le importaba si decidía frenarse en ese momento. Naomi continuó, pausadamente, hasta que dejó todo su peso sobre él y puso ambas manos en su pecho.

Los dos estaban quietos, no sabían bien quien debía mover ficha en esos momentos. Tim Drake se recostó sobre la almohada y Naomi decidió dar el siguiente paso. Movió la cadera de forma sutil y arrancó un suave gemido a su compañero.

-¿Estás bien?-Se asustó.

-Más que bien.-Reconoció.

La rubia repitió el movimiento, más intenso, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos. No pudo contenerse más y también empezó a gemir, aunque al oírse se sentía ridícula y procuraba ignorar su propia voz. Las manos del chico alcanzaron sus glúteos, provocando su sonrojo, y la ayudó a enfatizar cada toque de caderas, sintiendo mucho más placer ambos. Naomi gritó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, rasgados, preciosos, llenos de intenciones.

-¿T-te gusta?-Preguntó, casi sin poder articular palabra entre sus botes y el placer que sentía.

-¿Tener a mi jefa encima? ¡No sabes cuánto!-Respondió.

-Tienes… ¡Ah! Fetiches m-muy raros… -Mencionó ella.

-Llámalo c-como quieras… Uff… Yo prefiero decir que m-me vuelves loco…

Naomi se inclinó para besarlo una vez más. No tenía ni idea del don que tenía su amigo con las palabras para provocarle sensaciones tan fuertes al hablar, y es que había sentido un nuevo vigor cuando le hizo aquella confesión, la necesidad de corresponder a esos sentimientos alcanzando el clímax. Se retiró de nuevo para erguirse y poseer todo el control, y se había dado cuenta de que era líder tanto en la cama, como fuera de ella. Tim Drake parecía disfrutar con eso, y ella no iba a negarle ese placer.

-Creo que estoy… a punto… -Avisó, inquieto, pues no sabía qué era esa sensación ni que iba a ocurrir si no se contenía.

Naomi se retiró justo a tiempo. Se sentó en el colchón, entre las piernas de él, y pudieron ver como el joven eyaculaba. Tim Drake parecía extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar; sin embargo ella lucía satisfecha. Se movió para acostarse a su lado, y él continuó mirando al techo, exhausto. La larga y rubia cabellera de su compañera se apoyó en su pecho, y allí pudo oler la lluvia que los había bañado antes de entrar en la casa. Pensó que habría sido mejor llevar la moto, de haberlo sabido, pero la había dejado frente a la casa de la chica.

-¡Tu casa!

-¿Qué? ¿Se está quemando, o algo?-Se sobresaltó.

-No, pero… tu padre se preguntará donde estás. Debí haberte dejado allí.

-Escribí una nota para avisarle de que iba a una fiesta y que llegaría tarde.-Lo tranquilizó.-¿Tanto te preocupa?

-No quiero caerle mal a mi futuro suegro. Debo cuidar de ti.

-¿Futuro suegro?-Se burló ella.

Pero él había dibujado una sonrisa de bobo, y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo, esperando una explicación. Sentía curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo.

-Sí, porque algún día me casaré contigo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que te esperaré en un altar, mientras llegas vestida de blanco, más preciosa incluso de lo que ya eres. Y allí empezaremos nuestra vida juntos.-La miró a los ojos y ella seguía embobada. No sabía si reír o no, pero él le dedicaba una mirada convencida, que no admitía negativa alguna.-Ya lo verás.

-¿Por qué crees que me casaré contigo?-Preguntó con el mentón algo alzado, con prepotencia fingida.

-Porque te conozco, y dices que no tienes tiempo para eso, y que primero eres una heroína y luego viene lo demás, pero yo sé que en el fondo, también sueñas con no tener esa responsabilidad, y poder tener tiempo para ti, y que tu padre te lleve del brazo hacia tu nueva vida, y también sé que en esa visión de futuro, quien te recibe allí soy yo.-Respondió convencido.

No supo si fue por la respuesta tan sincera que le hubo dado o si era algo, muy escondido dentro que ella ya sabía, pero en ese instante supo que si no se casaba con él, no se casaría con nadie.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, así conocéis un poquito mejor a estos dos personajes y cómo resultó en que Naomi si enamorase de él.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Gran Maestro

**¡Bienvenidos a un episodio especial de Robin y Robin! Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Gran Maestro**

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Al otro lado del mundo.

-¿Por qué tan lejos?-Se asustó ella.

-Porque solo allí encontraremos lo que buscamos.

Su padre se limitaba a responder con frases escuetas y con poca información. Ya le había dicho que sería un entrenamiento duro y que iban lejos, pero no le había dejado claro el lugar concreto, ni a qué se tendría que enfrentar. Korine se cruzó de brazos en el asiento del tren, refunfuñando, mientras Dick miraba por la ventana sin preocupaciones. La chica desistió de mirarlo con desdén y sacó un libro que Ryan le había hecho llegar mediante su madre. Dentro de él había una nota:

_Espero que sea una buena compañía durante tu viaje._

Korine sabía que para él no había mejor compañía que un buen libro, y si había dejado que se lo llevara a un lugar desconocido era porque verdaderamente le importaba ella. Si lo había elegido debía ser bueno, y comenzó a leerlo. Supo que las palabras elegidas por su mejor amigo, aunque sencillas, expresaban mucho más de lo que ahí ponía: era su forma de decirle que la echaría de menos. Sonrió y paseó los ojos por las líneas de palabras sobre el blanco papel.

-Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Eh?

Sin darse cuenta ya había avanzado bastante en su lectura, y se le había pasado volando. Al comprobar la hora en su teléfono móvil descubrió que las horas le habían parecido apenas una o dos. Bajaron del tren, ella seguía desconcertada, y más en un sitio nuevo, así Dick tuvo que guiarla en todo momento. La condujo a una pequeña casa, discreta, donde pasarían la noche para descansar. La chica entró en la estancia y descubrió que era apenas una habitación, un corto pasillo y un baño.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó.

-Solo vamos a pasar aquí la noche, mañana comenzarás el entrenamiento, y no necesitaremos este sitio para nada más.

-¿De verdad?-Se quejó ella, molesta.

-Ahora ve a dormir.-Dijo, extendiendo un futón en el suelo.

-¿Vamos a dormir en el suelo?

-Es lo que hay.-Dijo él con sencillez, encogiendo los hombros.

Korine emitió un pequeño gruñido a modo de queja y extendió uno al lado del de su padre. Se acostó y continuó leyendo el libro.

-Korine.-La llamó.

-¿Qué?-Su tono era exasperado, como si hubiese estado molestándola por horas.

-Debes descansar. Cuánto antes empieces tu entrenamiento mejor, así que no vas a dormir muchas horas.

-¡Papá!-Volvió a quejarse, harta de que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Dick Grayson se apoyó en un codo y la miró, severo.

-Nadie dijo que ser Robin fuese fácil. Si vas a llevar ese antifaz será mejor que te lo ganes.-Ella calló, sorprendida.

-Dejaré de leer-comenzó-, pero solo porque no quiero quedarme sin nada para entretenerme en el trayecto de vuelta.

Dick sonrió y se acostó tras apagar la lámpara que había entre los dos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas había salido la luz del sol, Dick despertó a Korine, quien, como un alma en pena, consiguió ducharse y vestirse. Dick preparó el desayuno mientras ella ocupaba el lavabo, y sirvió bastante comida en el plato de ella.

-¿Por qué tanta comida?

-Necesitas estar fuerte para aguantar esto. Desayuna como un rey, almuerza como un príncipe y cena como un mendigo.-Citó él antes de empezar a comer.

Korine soltó un bufido, pues no entendía desde cuando su padre era tan zen, y empezó a comer sin ganas. Al terminar se lavó los dientes y se arrodilló junto a su mochila, preparando agua, sus armas y demás. Su padre se detuvo a su lado y llamó su atención.

-No necesitarás nada de eso.

-¿Qué?

-Cargar con una mochila podría ser molesto. No podrás llevarla contigo.-Expuso.-Ni siquiera llevas ropa adecuada.

-Pero mis armas…

-No las necesitas. Vienes a aprender a combatir. Si puedes hacerlo sin ellas, tendrás una gran ventaja.

Volvió a quejarse y se levantó, pensando que quizá su padre la dejaría parar a comer o beber en algún momento si lo necesitaba. Dick salió a la calle y Korine lo siguió, pensando que se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquella propuesta de entrenamiento y se detuvo junto a su padre cuando este se quedó mirando las montañas. Ella se fijó en dónde dirigía la mirada y observó el pico más alto de la montaña que observaba. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué algo le decía que tendría que subir allí?

-¿Y cuándo llega ese gran maestro?

-El gran maestro no vendrá.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Solo si eres digna podrás encontrarlo. Buena suerte, hija.-Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta para volver al interior de la casa.

-Espera. ¿Me vas a dejar sola?

-No puedo acompañarte. Eso sería ir por el camino fácil.

-¿Me lo vas a poner difícil?-Se quejó.

-Existen dos caminos: el camino fácil y el camino correcto. Cada cual tiene su recompensa. Elige el tuyo.-Cerró la puerta tras él y la dejó allí plantada.

-Supongo que si ambos tienen recompensa, terminaré antes si cojo el fácil.-Dijo, empezando a caminar.

Pudo distinguir una estatua de un guerrero y se acercó, pensando que allí encontraría respuestas, o alguna inscripción que le diese una pista. Tras observarla unos minutos y no encontrar nada, una anciana se quedó mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirada, nerviosa, pensando que quizá estuviese haciendo algo mal o faltándole al respeto a la curiosa estatua.

-Disculpe.-Se atrevió a preguntar la joven. -¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al gran maestro?

-El gran maestro vive en lo alto de esa montaña, pero no será fácil llegar allí.

-¿Puede decirme cómo subir?

-Solo cuando lleves la ropa adecuada.-Explicó.

-Así voy cómoda.-Dijo ella.

-Todos los que vienen a ver al gran maestro llevan la misma vestimenta. Debes ponerte esto.-Dijo la anciana, y le tendió unos pantalones blancos y una camisa con un cinturón blanco.

-¿Me tengo que cambiar? ¿Aquí?-Preguntó, colorada.

-No hay nadie. Puedes hacerlo.

La morena se deshizo de su ropa y se enfundó el traje que le había dejado la mujer. Esta le indicó que no podía ponerse de nuevo los zapatos, que debía ir descalza. Korine, a regañadientes, los dejó junto a su ropa, al pie de la estatua, y miró en todas direcciones.

-Descuida, aquí nadie te va a robar. Para subir la montaña primero debes cruzar el río. Debes llegar antes del anochecer.-Señaló con el dedo el puente de madera y la chica comenzó a caminar hacia allí, sintiéndose rara sin sus zapatos.

-Supongo que tendré que nadar.-Dijo ella, al ver que el puente se cortaba en apenas la orilla del río.

-No será tan fácil.-Exclamó una voz masculina. Viró hacia su espalda y divisó a alguien gigantesco: era un oso.

-¿Estás hablando? ¿Conmigo?

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? Un momento… Tú me suenas de algo.-Dijo él, observándola.-Te pareces mucho a un chico que vino años atrás…

-Creo que se refiere a mi padre.-Dijo, asustada. Él se echó a reír.

-¡Ya me acuerdo! Él hizo la misma pregunta que tú.

-Bien, ¿qué debo hacer para cruzar?

-Debes luchar.

-¿Contigo?

-Por supuesto. Y no me apiadaré porque seas una niña pequeña.

-¡No soy una niña pequeña!-La chica se puso en guardia.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

El oso tenía un amplio conocimiento de movimientos de artes marciales, y la verdad era que parecía tener la ventaja. Con un movimiento casi la lanza al agua, y ella consiguió aferrarse a la barandilla y subirse a esta, con perfecto equilibrio. Desde allí saltó sobre él y consiguió sostener sus brazos para que no se pudiese librar de ella. Con fingida desventaja dejó que la empujara hacia la barandilla contraria otra vez y cuando su espalda tocó la madera usó toda su fuerza para lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza al río. Lo vio salir poco después empapado.

-Supongo que esta victoria es tuya.-Le sonrió y, tras chasquear los dedos, un puente salió del agua para completar el camino.

Con energías renovadas por su primer combate ganado cruzó corriendo y llegó al pie de la montaña, la cual comenzó a subir a buen paso hasta que el Sol salió por completo y la cegó. En una curva consiguió dejarlo a su espalda y esperó ser lo bastante rápida como para que este no la abrasase en su caminata. Mientras miraba hacia abajo para medir de forma aproximada cuánto había avanzado sintió un fuerte dolor en los pies y comprobó que un montón de piedrecitas con puntas afiladas se extendían unos cinco pasos por delante de ella, pero esos cinco pasos eran el infierno. Tras chasquear la lengua se le ocurrió una idea. Cogió carrerilla y corrió por la pared para evitarlas. Con una mirada satisfecha retomó su camino. Frente a ella, la anciana llevaba una vara de madera con dos cubos en cada extremo. Estos rebosaban agua y no necesitó más para acercarse al trote y ofrecerse a ayudarla.

-Disculpe.-Ella se giró.-Quiero agradecerle su información y su amabilidad de antes. Deje que le lleve el agua.-Pidió.

-Está bien.-Sonreía satisfecha. Le entregó la vara con los cubos y Korine se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido. Luego sacó un poco de su fuerza alienígena y consiguió llevarlos con calma.

-Eres la primera chica que viene a realizar este entrenamiento, que yo haya visto. ¿A qué se debe?

-Mi padre lo realizó hace años. Si quiero ser cómo él debo hacerlo también.-Respondió.-Quiero superarle.-Completó.

La anciana se detuvo en una bifurcación y la obligó a detenerse. Sonreía y ya no parecía tan cansada. Entonces le habló tal cual lo hubiese hecho su padre en su nuevo modo zen.

-Si de verdad quieres alcanzar al gran maestro, este es tu camino.-Señaló una entrada a una cueva.-Si tienes prisa, deberías ir por aquí, pero no serás mejor que tu padre si así lo haces.-Comentó.

Korine le devolvió los cubos y se puso recta, haciendo sus dedos crujir.

-Entonces nuestros caminos se separan aquí.-Anunció llena de orgullo, y se introdujo en la cueva sin mirar atrás.

En el centro de esta había una única vela y se acercó pensando que debía hacer algo con ella. Una seseante voz la hizo sobresaltarse y mirar en todas direcciones, pues no sabía de donde procedía.

-¡Bienvenida a mi casa!-Dijo, alargando la letra _ese_. -¿Vienes a luchar?

-Sí. Espero que no sea mucho pedir que des la cara para que podamos empezar.-Comentó, sin bajar la guardia.

-Será un placer.-Una enorme figura encapuchada se alzó ante ella y Korine pudo ver una enorme cola albina llena de escamas. Supo qué iba a ver bajo la capa. La serpiente se dejó ver y Korine se fijó en que sus ojos también eran blancos.

-Eres ciega.-Afirmó.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Si vamos a luchar apaga la luz, así estaremos en igualdad.

-Muy bien.-Dijo la serpiente, y apagó la vela.-Pero te saco muchos años de ventaja.

Korine se encontró de pronto desorientada en la oscuridad y el sonido hacía tanto eco que no podía saber por qué lado aparecería el reptil. En un momento pudo notar que la cola de esta la rozaba y, sobresaltada, se lanzó en esa dirección, pero la serpiente la esquivó con facilidad. Korine se concentró. Si no podía usar la vista ni el oído y no disponía del tacto para dar con ella debía usar su olfato. Sin embargo, el olor a rocas y a vela apagada dificultaba un poco el encontrar al enemigo. Se concentró en su intuición y consiguió tocar a la serpiente con firmeza. La vela se encendió nuevamente y la chica soltó a su contrincante.

-Buen trabajo, pequeña. Tu padre estará orgulloso de lo que has hecho. Te ha enseñado bien.

-¿Cómo sabes qu-?

-¡Pues porque sois iguales! Quizá te parezcas a tu madre, quizá a él… Pero esa determinación solo la he visto una vez, hace muchos años, debes ser su hija sin duda alguna.

Korine sonrió y antes de salir acarició a la serpiente, como agradeciendo semejante cumplido. La chica prosiguió el camino por el que había ido la anciana, pero se dio cuenta de que no había continuación de este. No había visto atrás otra bifurcación, por lo que volver atrás no tendría sentido alguno. Se dispuso a trepar, a pesar de que sabía que podría caer y sin sus armas no podría evitar tan tremenda caída. Respiró hondo y se decidió a escalar. Estaba decidida a llegar a la cima antes del anochecer. Después de unos diez o quince minutos consiguió subir al camino que continuaba hacia arriba. Unos cuantos pasos más adelante se topó con la anciana y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos, y se acercó precipitadamente.

-¡Oiga!-La llamó antes de llegar a ella, que descansaba sentada, con los pies colgando por el borde. -¿C-cómo ha llegado aquí?-Preguntó, sin aliento.

-Pues como tú. Trepando.-Respondió con sencillez. -¿Cómo vas en tu viaje?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé. Quiero pensar que bien, pero no sé cuánto me falta.-Contestó, con pesadumbre.

-Continúa sin que eso importe. Llegarás antes de darte cuenta, joven guerrera.

Korine asintió firme, aunque ella no la estaba mirando, y continuó a pesar del cansancio, el sueño, la sed y el hambre. Por suerte se nubló un poco el día y sintió que podría caminar un poco más sin desfallecer de calor. Vio un pequeño mono blanco que le sonreía desde una rama de bambú.

-Supongo que tengo que luchar contigo.-Dijo ella.

-En efecto.-Su voz era alegre.

-He derrotado a la serpiente y al oso. ¿No crees que es un poco fácil pasar por aquí?-Se puso arrogante.

-Un enemigo pequeño tiene más facilidad de movimiento.-Recordó él.

Korine caminó hasta ponerse frente a él, con un pie en dos ramas de bambú, manteniendo el equilibrio. La confianza de Korine empezó a mermar cuando vio que, en efecto, el mono era más ágil y enérgico que sus otros dos contrincantes. El mono se agarró a una rama de bambú y la dobló hasta casi partirla.

-El mono lo ve, el mono lo hace.-Dijo. Fue lo único que dijo en todo el enfrentamiento, y entonces se soltó de la rama y está atinó a golpear a Korine en una pierna. Dolió mucho y se apartó de un salto. Estuvo a punto de caer.

Mientras el mono reía ella dejó su peso hasta casi tocar el suelo al que, si caía, perdería la batalla. Se agarró a una rama de bambú y repitió las palabras del mono. Cuando este saltó para esquivar la rama, ella ya había saltado a una nueva y partió de una patada la que el mono usaría para aterrizar. El mono saltó y volvió al punto donde se habían encontrado y le sonrió.

-Estás lista, joven.-Dijo, y la dejó pasar al otro lado, casi había alcanzado la cima.

-Muy bien, ya estoy aquí.-Dijo la chica, frente a la casa del maestro.

-Buen trabajo, Korine.-La voz de su padre salió del interior de la casa y cuando abrió la puerta se topó con él.

-¡Papá!-Lo apuntó con el dedo.- ¿Eres el gran maestro? ¿No era más fácil enseñarme directamente? ¡Con todo lo que he pasado!

-Todo eso sirve para demostrar que lo mereces.-Dijo él.-Y no, no soy el gran maestro.

-¿Entonces quien…?

-Yo soy el gran maestro.-Dijo la voz de la anciana.

-¿Usted?

-Su madre me enseñó a mí, y ella te enseñará a ti.-Anunció Dick.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me dijo que usted era la gran maestra?

-No lo preguntaste.-Afirmó, sonriente.

Korine sonrió, y supo que no admitía discusión esa respuesta. Pasó al templo junto a su padre y se preparó para su entrenamiento.

* * *

**La recompensa del camino fácil es tomar un té con la anciana, porque ya has superado el entrenamiento xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, este capítulo está MUY inspirado en un episodio de Teen Titans y pensé que sería divertido que la nueva Robin pasase por lo mismo que su padre. Además de que alguien como ella no dudaría en someterse a tantos entrenamientos como hiciese falta, es una friki de los héroes jajajaja**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
